The present invention relates in general to tissue expanders and in particular, to a surface morphology for a tissue expander and a method of expanding tissue and increasing nonclassical tissue response and/or altering the fibrous capsule in connection with tissue expansion utilizing such surface morphology, which method can reduce scar tissue.